Ninja of Light and Darkness: Pilot chapter
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: This is something I have been wanting to write for awhile. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to go about doing it...Now here it is!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu. All Rights go to the original owners/creators. On with the Adventure!!

Prologue

In my world I am just a normal girl. A girl with a love of Video games and Lego Ninjago. In fact some might say I am an obsessed fangirl. I didn't think it was possible to actually enter into their world. But thanks a vr project that I ended up getting dragged into. I learned just how possible it was.

This Project was something my college roommate was working. The fact that she always tried to play God disturbed me greatly. But she's my friend and she said she needed my help.

I guess... That's where this story starts...With me and my friend in her lab...


	2. VR World 1

Disclaimer: I do not Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu. All rights go to their original owners/creators.

Author's Note: _After this chapter each chapter will be told in the perspective of different versions of the main character. As this Fanfic will take place in alternate realities. Also I will be altering the versions of events that happen the actual show as a new character (my oc) will show up and change certain things. Mostly on accident. Sometimes on purpose. Now I hope you enjoy the story. Have fun!!!_

V.R. World One: Welcome to Ninjago

I was sitting a sterilized lab table while my friend gave me matrix-like lecture about how if i die in that world I'll die in this one. I tapped my fingers in impatiently having heard this spiel a hundred times.

"Maria Anna Lexus!!" My Friend Sara shouted, finally realizing I wasn't paying any attention.

"Huh? Oh? We're you saying something sara? I heard the sounds of you lecturing and kinda zoned out again" I responded l, half-joking.

"Ugh! You're a terrible best friend..." She mumbled mock pouting.

"Aw... You're the sweetest!" Responded with equal sarcasm.

This caused my best friend to grin. In turn I grinned and before we knew it we were both laughing.

"Anyways...In truth, In this V.R. system I will be guiding you through this!" Sara shouted excitedly , Holding out a watch for me to take.

I took it. The watch had a unique design and color. Purple. My favorite. But written on it was the words Lego Ninjago and Hope.

"Thanks. But, you know if I wanted to know the time in that world they have clocks and watch's there too, right?" I reminded her.

"Hah! If only telling time was the only thing this watch could do!" Sara declared proudly.

"Oh really... Well what else can it do?"

Sara ranted about her New and Amazing H.C.W. Or Hologram Communicator Watch. Catchy right. I decided on Cam for an easier to remember name. Sara didn't like it and made her usual scrunched up disgust face and yet decided it best not to comment. Cam had the ability to tell me the time back in the real world and The world I would be going to. It also had a communication feature. Which would allow me to communicate with Sara in reality.

"Seems useful..." I commented vaguely.

"Are you ready?" Sara asked shaking her head at how impatient I was being.

I nodded then allowed her to strap me to her machine.

"One more thing. Your watch allows you to record your story as you go along. Be sure to keep arecord of everything" Sara said flipping the switch and sending me into the machine.

Everything had gone dark then bright again in matter of seconds. When I came to I looked around and found myself in Ninjago City.

"Hello There! Welcome to Ninjago City!" I heard a child say in my ear.

I turned to see if the kid was talking to me. He was. Now I was confused.

"Hello! Is this thing on?" I heard Sara's voice coming from Cam.

"Hi! Sara! It's Maria. There is a kid talking to me?" I questioned.

"Yes. That's Lars. He's from that school for bad boys. You'll be working there. By the way, here people already know you. Figured I'd add that feature. It'd make things easier moving forward" Sara explained.

Oh well that helps. I guess... Now what?

Author's Note: _Sorry. But In case it wasn't made clear. She is telling her story through Cam. She is recording everything that happened. like some kind of audio diary._


	3. VR World One: Chapter 1

Ninjaresearcher: Huh? Where Is this?

Lloyd: Dunno you tell me?

Zane:It appears to be some sort of dimension outside of time and space.

Jay: Uh-huh? What does that mean?!

UnknownWomanC: It means a place outside of your dimension.

Kai: Why'd you bring us here?

UnknownWomanC: So You can do the disclaimer. Duh

Jay: Why?

UnknownWomanC: Because You won't be able to leave otherwise.

Ninjaresearcher: Guys...?

Zane: UnknownWomanC Does not own Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu.

Llyod:All rights go to their original owners/creators

V.R. World One: Chapter 1

This Virtual world was so cool! But I wasn't given to much time to look around.

"So what you'll be doing is going undercover as teacher at that school for bad boys. Your real job is looking after Lloyd" I heard Sara explain.

So I was going to be doing something familiar. I was a babysitter before now here I was playing babysitter again. Joy...

"Fine...But What class will I be teaching?" I had to ask.

I had just walked into the classroom where my students were waiting. I was teaching them how to make booby traps. Oh Joy! Huh I was going to enjoy this!

"So what you have to do is pretty simple. Go to your desk. you'll find a list of instructions...Good Luck!" That was all I heard from Sara.

I nervously walked up to the desk and looked down at the notes. Introduce yourself. Was step one on the notes. Uh...Duh! I rolled my eyes. Sara when I get out of here remind me to tell you to make the tutorials less obvious. Oh well... I turned to the class and began my introductions.

"Hey there guys! My name is Maria Lexus. But feel free to call me either ms Lexus or Maria. I don't care either way!" I said acting all friendly.

The next step on the note had been answer any questions the students might have.

Student 1: "Are you really a Bounty Hunter?"

Is that the back story I was given? Cool! I need an tough guy response...

"Yup despite appearance I am in fact a super awesome Bounty Hunter. Any other questions?" I asked cheerfully.

So much for a tough guy act.

Student 2: " Do you have a boyfriend?"

Um...What the heck!!!??

"N no...Not really looking for one either. Besides...I'm totally out of your league." I responded winking.

Ugh! My face can't take all this. I didn't even know I knew how to wink...

Llyod Raised hand. This must have been the time when he first got to the school for bad boys. I couldn't stop the sweet smile that suddenly appeared on my face of its own accord.

"Yes Lloyd?" I asked.

"What do you do in your off time? and are we really going to learn how to make booby traps?" Llyod asked the first question nervously then asked the second excitedly.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I read Comics and books. When I'm not doing that then I am probably writing somewhere at Ninjago Central Park. And yes! Yes you are!"

The admission that I had such a bizarre hobby for a Bounty Hunter sent the class into a excited state.Whoops...I gave them personal info and combined with what I knew about Ninjago...Maybe Sara won't Notice...It's her program...So...I seriously doubt it.

I decided to throw them right into it as punishment for putting me on the spot. Geez... Openly admitting that I'm a nerd...SarSara was never going to let me live this down...

When the day was a over I was pulled out of the system by Sara Who greeted me with a huge grin.

"I thought You wanted that to stay a secret~" she teased.

"Let's just go home. We have work tomorrow!" I grumbled embarrassed.

Work...I almost forgot about it in that place...

"Ugh!! Rain!!" Sara screamed, terrified of water.

"Come on! I brought my umbrella for ya!" I responded grinning.

"You sure you don't need it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Course not! Besides I like playing in the puddles!"

"You are such a kid! You know if you get sick you'll still have to work tomorrow!" Sara reminded me snatching my umbrella and making a run for it.

"Sara don't remind me! Get back here you!" I shouted after her laughing like a happy idiot.

I almost forgot...Not quite!

 _Some People complain and Whine about the rain So I do a rain dance and dance in the rain--Unknown_


	4. Chapter 2

NinjaResearcher: Guess since UnknownWomanC is sick I'll do the opening.

ChildofDestiny2: Not without me, you won't!

NinjaResearcher: Who are you?

ChildofDestiny2: ChildofDestiny2 that's who. Now here is Lord Garmadon with the Disclaimer.

Lord Garmadon: No I won't do the disclaimer.

Ninjaresearcher: um...

ChildofDestiny2 * Grinning wickedly* Seems you need a bit of persuasion.

Lloyd suddenly appears trapped in a cage*

Lord Garmadon: Son! Grr...Fine

NinjaResearcher: This seems extreme...

ChildofDestiny2:Shh...

Lord Garmadon: ChildofDestiny2 does not own Ninjago or any of its characters. All rights go the original owners/creators. There now I did your disclaimer now let my son go.

ChildofDestiny2: All right *presses button releasing Lloyd*

Lloyd: Now On with the story!!

Chapter 2

I tossed and turned due to the storm raging outside. Thanks to that I couldn't sleep. A few hours in my sleepless state and I got a phone call from Sara. She sounded distressed but I couldn't quite catch everything she was saying. All I managed toto understand was that something was wrong with her V.R. Device.

Despite the late hour and the weather I rushed over to her place to check it out.

"Maria!? What are you doing here!? " Sara asked, bewildered.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You called ME remember" I reminded her.

"No I didn't. It's dangerous the machine is being overloaded with electricity. you need to get out of here!" she said trying to shove me out her front door but I side stepped her and went into her lab.

As I opened her lab door a bolt of electricity shot at me from the machine causing me to fly into a nearby wall and pass out.

When I woke I was in the middle of a beautiful park sitting under a tree. The color reminded me of Ninjago. When I spotted Lloyd nearby I realized that was exactly where I was.

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. Lloyd spotted me and ran over.

"Miss Lexus. There you are. I have been looking all over for you" Lloyd said.

I was confused. What was doing here and why had he been looking for me?

"Hello.. Testing...Maria are you there..." Sara's voice waz comibg from the Cam.

"Sara what's going on what happened to the storm and your lab?" I asked my brain trying to process whar was going on.

"Who are you talking to?" Lloyd asked.

Why is he suddenly aware of Sara?

"A friend of mine" I responded quickly hoping that would curb his curiosity for now.

"Seems that blast of electricity hit both you and the device. Now don't freak out but somehow it managed to displace you through time and space..." Sara said sounding as confused and curious as I felt.

"English, please?"I Asked, ignoring Lloyd's questioning stare.

"you someone ended up in Ninjago City" Sara said, casually as if she were talking about the weather.

That was just great.

"Hang tight I'll find a way to bring you home. In the mean time, why not find out why Lloyd was looking for you" Sara suggested.

That didn't sound like a bad idea. It was at best something to do at least.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked Lloyd finally turning towards him.

"Oh...Um... We were going to the comic store remember. You said you'd help me become better at being evil..." He said uncertainly.

"Because the kids werewere picking on you, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright let's go and I'll teach you what I know" I fibbed.

I was going to have to keep him on his destined path if This was world I was now in was to have a future. I didn't want to mess things up to badly.

While I was doing all this I heard Sara filling me in on what I needed to do when I was done with helping Lloyd. I, apparently, had a place in this world already set up. Sara said it was like how she set it up in the VR game. How odd.

When I entered my home in this strange new world I found quite the set up. a bedroom, a kitchen, a livingroom, and a training room. Which I walked into.

"Um...Sara why is this here?" I asked.

"oh right. I almost forgot to tell you. You have powers in this world. Your a ninja!" She declared.

"Wait!? What!?" I shouted.

"Surprise" I heard her respond and I just knew she was shrugging as she said it.

"Sara if I make it through this I will Kill you" I thought grumbling drowning Sara out by punching the punchingbag repeatedly. It helped.

I went to bed feeling so hopelessly lost and scared. What was I gonna do now?

Even though I always dreamt of being apart of this world. I never expected it to actually happen. I eventually fell into a restless sleep. The next day eould be better...I hope.


End file.
